


Hot Stuff

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fictober, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Mulder gets hot coffee spilled on his crotch by a clumsy rookie.





	Hot Stuff

“Mulder, let me see.”

“No,” he whimpers, holding his crotch where the big fat coffee stain is still drying. It stings and burns, feels like fire against his sensitive skin. Scully looks at him, her expression partly amused, partly concerned and just a tiny bit annoyed.

“I’m a -”

“Medical doctor, I know,” he parrots and she crosses her arms. If he pisses her off any more, she might just rip the pants off of him.

“I can take you to the hospital, if you prefer.”

“I’m fine, Scully.”

“You’re not.”

“Hurts when someone else says it, huh?” He sees anger flit over her face and he regrets his words immediately. Scully doesn’t give him time to apologize, though.

“Drop your pants, Mulder.” He figures he owes her one now and does as he’s told. Standing there with his pants off in the middle of their office is the stuff nightmares are made of. He just needs Kersh and Skinner to walk in now.

“Sit on the desk,” Scully says and produces a pair of latex gloves from her handbag. He shivers.

“It really doesn’t hurt that bad,” Mulder says. He feels so silly. He’s clinging to the waistband of his boxers. He doesn’t want to let go. Scully has seen him naked before, but somehow this is different.

“Tell me again what happened,” Scully asks him softly, slapping on the gloves. The snapping is loud in the quiet office and Mulder startles. “I’ll be gentle.” He thinks he detects a hint of humor in her voice, but he can’t dwell on it. A second passes and suddenly he’s naked, his boxers swinging from his ankle.

“Uhm, there’s this new guy, right?” Mulder begins, stares at the ceiling. Do not look at Scully handling your private parts, he reminds himself. That will not end well.

“This new guy - Peters - he is, uhm, shit, Scully that hurts.” It doesn’t. It doesn’t hurt, not really. Her fingers trace his penis slowly, examining it. It burns, it stings, but it also… feels good. Way too good.

“Go on,” Scully demands as her fingers touch the head of his cock. He whimpers.

“He- he likes my work - our work. Wanted to get me coffee to say hello. Nervous. Hands shaking, spilled coffee. Shit, Scully, please, I swear it’s not that bad.” He is panting. He is sweating and panting and trying not to get excited. His cock twitches against her hand. That traitor.

“Mulder, don’t be embarrassed,” Scully says as she keeps going. “I know this doesn’t mean anything.” Doesn’t it? He is not sure. He’s biting his lip, squeezing his eyes shut. Praying to something, someone. To please, just please, not let him get an erection.

“Your skin is a bit red here,” Scully’s finger softly brushes his skin and Mulder thinks he wants to die. “You should cool it with some ice. Get a cooling gel, too, maybe.” Cold sounds good. Very good.

“Hm, it’s just a bit…” Don’t say it, Mulder pleads. Don’t say the word. Don’t-

“Just a bit swollen,” Scully finishes and he groans. In pain, in frustration. In embarrassment.

“I’ll cool it, all right? Give me my pants back.” Scully steps away from him as he ungracefully hops down. He picks up his boxers and puts on his pants. His semi-erect, sensitive cock complains, the cotton too tight against his skin.

“Mulder, I really don’t-”

“It may not be embarrassing for you, but it’s for me.” He turns away from her. His cock throbs and he doesn’t even know why anymore.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“I know,” he sighs. “But can we forget it ever happened? Please?” He faces her again and she’s taking a damn long time to answer.

“Just keep an eye on it. If you notice anything unusual, you need to see a doctor.”

“I’ll call you if I need someone to look at my junk.” He grins, his way of telling her that they’re fine. That he’s thankful after all.

“I hope you do,” Scully says, or he thinks he hears it, and his cock twitches again.

Maybe he’ll call.


End file.
